The Prince And The Storyteller
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Về Alfred, một đồng thoại nhân, và những câu chuyện kể.


Giờ địa lý thật buồn chán, nên Alfred lẻn đi.

Cũng phải thôi, bắt một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi học về quốc gia cậu chỉ mới viếng thăm vài lần là điều khá nhàm tẻ, dù điều đó có cần thiết cho danh vị hoàng tử chăng nữa. Đi tìm hành lang bí mật chỉ ra vườn thượng uyển thú vị hơn nhiều.

Giữa mùa xuân, cả khu vườn hoàng gia Reinhardswald rộng lớn rực rỡ màu sắc, nhưng cậu luôn thấy chúng quá lòe loẹt. Cậu nhủ thầm chỉ thảm hoa chuông xanh dại nằm hai bên lối đi lát đá dẫn đến gốc cây của cậu là vừa mắt.

Alfred mới 10 tuổi, cậu chưa hiểu, và cậu ghét giờ địa lý vì chúng đều nói về những nơi cậu chưa từng đặt chân, ghét kiếm thuật vì bọn con trai của các hiệp sĩ luôn cười nhạo cậu khi cậu vấp ngã, ghét chính trị, cả những ngày cậu theo cha vào phòng tham chính để 'noi gương' lũ người già cỗi chỉ biết giành lấy vùng đất màu mỡ nhất trong vương quốc về mình.

Alfred mới 10 tuổi, cậu chưa hiểu, nhưng cậu chấp nhận việc cha cậu từ lâu đã chẳng còn nhìn cậu bằng nét mặt dịu dàng.

Đường đến gốc cây của cậu không xa, nhưng đủ khuất để khách của cha cậu khó tìm thấy. Thợ làm vườn ít khi chăm chút nơi này, hoa và cỏ dại trải dài trên khoảnh đất, thế cũng ổn thôi.

Cậu khẽ giật mình.

Hôm ấy, dưới gốc cây của cậu có một người lạ.

* * *

"Ngươi là ai?" cậu hỏi, vì đó có vẻ như là điều cậu nên làm.

Người lạ khoác một chiếc áo choàng dài đến gót chân màu lam thẫm, kéo thành mũ trùm đầu, nhưng cậu đã bắt được ánh vàng của lọn tóc rối từ xa. Dáng hình người thanh niên đứng chăm chú nhìn lên tán cây, dường như không bận tâm sự hiện diện của ai khác đằng sau cho đến khi cậu cất tiếng.

Bóng hình màu lam quay lại, và cậu nghĩ mình chưa từng thấy phục trang của người lạ này bao giờ. Áo trắng nhạt và thắt lưng nâu sẫm, nhưng dọc xuống hai bên thân áo là hàng nút chạm khắc những kí hiệu kì lạ. Họa tiết trên nút cài áo choàng làm cậu liên tưởng tới một loại cổ tự.

"Tôi là Arthur, thưa hoàng tử," người thanh niên trả lời sau một cái nhìn khó đoán, khẽ cúi đầu chào. Alfred vẫn chưa trông rõ gương mặt người đối diện dưới lớp mũ trùm trừ cho khóe miệng hơi cong, dù khoảng cách giữa hai người chỉ khoảng chừng một sải tay. Nếu được hỏi, Alfred sẽ cho rằng anh ta đang thích thú điều gì đấy ở cậu.

Cậu lắc đầu. Một cái tên không phải câu trả lời cho nhiều câu hỏi, như làm cách nào 'Arthur' lại ở nơi này, hay sao anh có thể nhận ra gương mặt vị hoàng tử chỉ xuất hiện vài lần sau lưng cha trên ban công cao mỗi khi người tiếp mặt thần dân.

Giờ thì cậu chắc rằng 'Arthur' đang thầm khúc khích. "Đừng lo, hoàng tử nhỏ. Tôi chỉ là một kẻ đưa lời hèn mọn thôi. Dù ngài có thể gọi tôi là một người kể chuyện." Anh ta gỡ bỏ mũ trùm đầu, và đôi đồng tử xanh ấy mỹ lệ hơn cả viên peridot khảm trên vương miện phụ hoàng.

"Kẻ đưa lời? Cho ai cơ?" cậu không khỏi tò mò. Bầu không khí toát ra từ người lạ mặt bằng cách nào đó luôn cuốn hút cậu.

"Cho các nàng tiên, thưa ngài. Điều đó khiến tôi mang danh vị của một đồng thoại nhân." Arthur mỉm cười, dựa mình xuống gốc cây. Alfred lặng lẽ làm theo.

"Những câu chuyện cổ tích hay cả những truyền thuyết, đúng như tên gọi của nó, được lưu truyền nhờ các nàng tiên. Nhưng tiên và con người ít khi hội hợp, nên việc của tôi là thuật lại những câu chuyện ấy về lại trần giới," anh giải thích, giọng pha chút tự hào. Từng lọn tóc rối của anh như ánh lên dưới tia nắng xen qua kẽ lá, dấy nên trong cậu thứ cảm xúc xôn xao kì lạ.

Truyện cổ tích với Alfred là một thứ xa xỉ. Ngày trước, khi mẹ cậu vẫn còn, người thường ngồi bên giường cậu mỗi đêm lúc cha còn đang khóa mình trong những cuộc họp hành, kể cậu nghe truyền thuyết về chàng hoàng tử khuất phục con rồng lửa dưới chân cung điện Sababurg, trở thành vị vua đầu tiên nắm quyền trị vì vương quốc Spades cho đến khi cậu chìm vào giấc mộng. Trong trí nhớ của cậu đến tận bây giờ, nó không phải là một câu chuyện hấp dẫn lắm. Chỉ là, vào những đêm khó ngủ, giọng đọc và ánh mắt của người lại quá đỗi hiền từ.

Đó là thứ gần nhất Alfred có so với một câu chuyện thần tiên. Nhưng đã năm năm kể từ ngày người mất, và Alfred cũng dần học được cách ngủ một mình.

Dường như đọc thấu suy nghĩ của cậu, Arthur mở lời.

"Tôi sẽ rất lấy làm vinh hạnh nếu có thể kể ngài nghe một trong những câu chuyện mà chính tôi cất công thu thập, thưa hoàng tử nhỏ." Anh lại nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt khó diễn tả đấy, nhưng cậu cảm nhận được sự dịu dàng nơi lời đề nghị.

Alfred chưa từng đồng ý điều gì trong đời nhanh hơn khoảnh khắc đó.

Cậu hoàng tử khoan khoái dành cả buổi chiều dưới gốc cây cùng đồng thoại nhân dị thường ấy. Lời than nàng tiên cá nối tiếp giai thoại về con quái vật cô đơn giữa lâu đài nơi rừng thẳm tìm thấy tình yêu. Nó cho cậu thứ cảm giác ngọt lành của cái tuổi thơ ngắn ngủi cậu chưa kịp nếm trải vẹn tròn. Đồng thoại nối tiếp đồng thoại, mãi khi cậu nhận ra thì hoàng hôn đã sắp tắt.

"Arthur, tôi sẽ còn gặp lại anh chứ?" Alfred vội vàng hỏi trước lúc cậu phải trở về cung điện.

"Miễn là ngài còn mong muốn sự hiện diện của tôi, thưa hoàng tử."

Những cuộc gặp gỡ của hai người dần thành thông lệ. Mỗi khi Alfred tìm đến gốc cây cũ, Arthur đều đang ung dung chờ sẵn. Cậu sẽ lắng nghe anh say mê kể về trái tim rạn vỡ của người đánh xe tận trung theo hầu hoàng tử ếch, về giọt lệ nàng Rapunzel đem lại ánh sáng cho người thương. Alfred yêu những câu chuyện ấy như kí ức tuổi thơ hiếm hoi của cậu. Cậu chưa từng hỏi vì sao Arthur luôn ở dưới gốc cây cũ, hay cả việc trang phục của anh không hề thay đổi mặc cho đông hè vần chuyển. Dẫu sao thì, người đưa lời cho các tiên đâu thể không đặc biệt.

* * *

Năm Alfred mười bảy tuổi, cha cậu tái hôn.

Tân hoàng hậu là một người phụ nữ hiền hòa, tuy cậu và bà chẳng mấy khi có dịp chuyện trò hay gặp mặt. _Bà sẽ là một hoàng hậu tốt_ , cậu nhủ lòng mình, cố lờ đi cơn nhói âm ỉ gặm nhấm bên ngực trái. Hình ảnh đôi tình nhân hoàng gia diễu hành trước thần dân nơi cổng cung điện trở thành một cảnh tượng quen thuộc, gần như khác xa không khí ảm đạm từ đức vua nghiêm nghị cùng cái bóng 'hoàng tử Alfred' lấp ló trên ban công chỉ mới vài năm về trước.

Năm Alfred mười tám tuổi, hoàng hậu hạ sinh một cặp song sinh.

Alfred chưa từng thấy cha hạnh phúc như thế bao giờ.

"Arthur này, tại sao rồng luôn là con quái vật xấu xa trong những câu chuyện của anh?" cậu lẩm nhẩm vào một buổi chiều mùa thu, tiết trời chưa lạnh nhưng đủ làm khách bộ hành phải bước nhanh hơn trên hè phố.

"Anh chưa từng kể rằng loài rồng là kẻ xấu, Alfred," anh thở ra sau một hồi nghĩ ngợi, mắt ngước lên tầng mây xám xịt. Trời sắp mưa rồi.

"Vậy tại sao chúng luôn bị giam cầm hay tiêu diệt bởi các hiệp sĩ? Họ cứ tìm đến để giết chúng mà không cần lý do sao?" cậu nhăn mày, chán nản ném đi một hòn đá.

Arthur im lặng.

* * *

Một ngày tháng bảy năm Alfred mười chín tuổi, cậu cảm thấy nôn nao không dứt.

Lồng ngực đập liên hồi, cái nóng lan tỏa khắp cơ thể dù khí trời đã hoàn toàn chuyển lạnh. Đầu cậu nhức nhối như búa bổ, các khớp chân chỉ chực rời ra. Alfred cố gắng lần tới chỗ gốc cây cũ rồi ngã phục xuống. Trước lúc thiếp đi, trong mắt cậu chỉ còn sắc xanh peridot choáng ngợp tâm trí.

Bằng cách nào đó, cậu biết rằng mình không bị bệnh.

Alfred thức dậy với một tiếng rên rỉ. Dòng nhiệt khó chịu thôi càn quấy khắp các mạch máu nhưng cả người cậu lại mệt mỏi và rũ rượi. Cậu chợt có cảm giác đây chẳng phải cơ thể của mình nữa.

Gắng nhấc mình lên, Alfred ý thức được vài điều. Thứ nhất, Arthur đang ở cùng cậu. Thứ hai, có lẽ cậu vừa đoán đúng.

Vươn mình cao hơn cả đỉnh đầu người đối diện dù bốn chân đều chạm đất, Alfred nhìn kĩ hơn lớp vảy đỏ trải dọc khắp da cậu, dưới góc sáng trăng lấp lánh ánh vàng tựa kim giáp, kết thúc bằng những chiếc móng vuốt sắc phô ra sau đệm thịt. Lưng nặng trĩu vì chưa quen với đôi cánh to bản phủ nhung xếp gọn cùng cái đuôi lớn kéo dài từ cuối cột sống chậm chạp ngoe nguẩy, cậu có thể nghe thấy cả âm thanh nhỏ nhất của chiếc lá khô đang rụng. Mũi thở ra hơi nóng và mùi khói phảng phất trong không khí.

Alfred là rồng.

Giọng nói của Arthur kéo cậu ra khỏi cơn hoảng loạn sắp đến.

"Đừng sợ, Alfred. Em sẽ trở lại hình dạng cũ sớm thôi. Nếu anh đoán đúng..."

 _Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? Tại sao em lại như thế này?_ Cậu có quá nhiều câu hỏi vấn vương nơi đầu lưỡi, nhưng những gì phát ra chỉ là một tiếng rít đầy bối rối.

Alfred rụt mình lại khi Arthur bước đến gần, lo sợ hình thái mới của cậu sẽ làm người thanh niên đối diện bị thương. Mặc cho mỗi bước chân vụng về đang cố gắng tránh xa Arthur, anh vẫn tiếp tục tiến lại và trước khi cậu kịp định thần, bàn tay anh đang xoa thành từng vòng tròn nhỏ trên mõm cậu. Alfred vô thức nhắm mắt, dụi đầu vào lòng anh.

Cảm giác ấy thân thuộc đến lạ.

"Alfred," anh mở lời, thanh âm chỉ cao hơn tiếng thì thào, nhưng Alfred nghe rõ từng chữ mồn một tựa trang ký ức phủ bụi đã lâu nay được lật lại.

"Em chưa từng thuộc về nơi này."

Giây phút câu nói của đồng thoại nhân thả vào không khí, trí nhớ của cậu như hàng trăm bánh răng hoen rỉ rục rịch chuyển mình.

 _Cuộc gặp gỡ, khao khát rời bỏ vùng đất cũ đã lóe lên trong cậu, lời hứa hẹn, những ngày rong ruổi hành trình. Cả 'cái chết' đáng sợ đêm ấy._ Kí ức dồn dập lấp đầy những khe nứt.

" _Arthur?"_ Cậu nhọc nhằn rít lên thứ âm thanh gần với nhân ngữ, ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng.

Sao Alfred có thể quên anh được?

"Arthur… anh đã đợi bao lâu?" cậu run rẩy cất lời, thanh âm chỉ cao hơn tiếng thì thào.

"Một trăm năm, hơn hoặc kém," anh lắc đầu. "Nhưng cũng chẳng quan trọng. Anh vẫn tìm được em mà." Arthur trả lời, và cậu nhận ra mình chưa được thấy anh vui cười đến vậy đã quá lâu.

"Ừ, em đây rồi."

* * *

"Điểm đến tiếp theo của chúng ta là gì?"

"Thành Hamelin. Cây đại thụ thứ hai về phía đông và thẳng lối tới lúc bình minh." Arthur dẫn đường. Alfred thấy trong mắt anh tia sáng của một ngôi sao và nụ cười tựa vầng bán nguyệt, dẫu hoàng hôn chỉ vừa chập choạng.

Ba ngày sau sinh nhật thứ 342 của cậu, họ lại lên đường. Afred có cảm giác người đàn ông mình từng gọi cha sẽ chẳng quá phiền muộn khi cậu rời đi. Vậy cũng tốt thôi. Ông là một vị vua khôn ngoan nhưng không phải một người đàn ông của gia đình. _Thật giống người đó_ , Alfred lắc nhẹ đầu. Mong rằng điều đó sẽ sớm thay đổi. Bỏ lại 'quá khứ', cậu rời thành Sababurg với trái tim nhẹ bẫng, nhân dạng ngụy trang sau lớp áo choàng dài.

"Không dừng lại qua đêm?" cậu hỏi đùa.

"Đó là cách duy nhất để đến thành Hamelin. Trừ khi em chỉ muốn ghé sang ngôi làng bên cạnh," anh đảo mắt. "Vả lại, có nguy hiểm nào dám đối đầu với một con rồng cơ chứ?"

Alfred bật cười. Anh nói cũng phải. Vậy nên cậu vui lòng cất lên câu nói quen thuộc

"Điều gì sẽ đợi ta khi bình minh tới?"

-và thỏa mãn nhìn khóe miệng anh khẽ cong thành một biểu cảm tự hào đến tráng lệ.

"Cả thế giới."

* * *

 **Backstory Time!** vì 90% mọi người chẳng hiểu cái fic này đâu :3c: Afred là hoàng tử của vương quốc loài rồng, khoảng hơn 100 năm trước thì bỏ nhà theo (trai) Arthur đi du ngoạn thế giới trong nhân dạng (chậc). Khi dừng lại ở xứ Spades (lúc này vẫn chưa là một vương quốc), Afred vô tình để lộ hình dáng thật. Và thế là một cuộc truy sát đầy cẩu huyết và tang thương diễn ra với kết thúc bằng cái chết của Alfred dưới gốc cây đầu truyện :^) 100 năm sau dưới gốc cây cũ trong khu vườn hoàng gia xuất hiện một đứa bé mà hoàng hậu tiền nhiệm thời bấy giờ nhận về nuôi nấng như con mình. Yep, đây là ending cho một long fic tui chưa từng viết :y

Trong fic nhắc đến vài địa danh và chi tiết liên quan đến truyện cổ tích, tui đa phần lấy từ truyện cổ Grimms. Như lâu đài Sababurg trong rừng Reinhardswald (Đức) là nơi lấy cảm hứng cho truyện Sleeping Beauty. Đoán xem ai cũng "ngủ" hơn 100 năm nào ;)

 **Author's Note:** Nếu ai từng đọc fic của tui theo thứ tự thời gian thì sẽ nhận ra ngay phong cách của tui xoay xoành xoạch như chiếc nón kì diệu vậy :3c


End file.
